Supernatural Shadowhunters
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Simon's mom goes missing. Sam and Dean appear. They claim that something odder than usual is going on and attempt to investigate. What's the real reason Castiel asked them to come though?
1. Chapter 1

"We're from the FBI," the tall man with the side burns spoke to the much shorter curly haired teenager.

"Those are fake." Simon said examining them.

He'd seen enough tv and anime to know they were fake. THe numbers were wrong and out of order. He didn't bother to point it out to them so they couldn't fix it the next time they wanted to pretend to have authority over people.

"Would you mind stepping out of your home for a moment?" The shorter of the two tall men said, carrying on with the broken charade.

"Dean-" the tall one said.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Simon laughed and walked out of the doorway with his hands above his own head. "Am I getting punked, 'Sammy'? Jace, Clary, Iz! Come out here!" He yelled into the empty air.

"He can walk in sunlight?!" Dean whispered in surprise to Sam. The taller puppy face man just nodded, a bit speechless.

"Most normal people can." Simon squinted at them and walked into his house. He attempted to shut the door on the two, thinking he was done but instead they followed him inside. Simon sighed but didn't care anymore. He figured if he just let them bother him enough, they would leave.

"But we all know /you're/ not a normal person." Dean said in a stern tone. Simon looked up in shock. He tried to laugh off the revealing. "We're not here to kill you. We know you're a friendly vampire. If you try to hurt me or my brother, I will shot your head off."

Sam punched his brothers arm, "Sorry for his rudeness. I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean. We heard of weird things that are going on in the city-"

"Weird things always happen in the city."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you read, please review! I need some motivation! Maybe even say what you would like to see! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dean squinted his eyes towards Simon. Was this kid really talking back to him? He had guts. He had to give him that. He also knew all about this kid, unlike Sam. He was told he was a day lighter, he didn't believe that when he was told. He was also told he was friends with 'Shadow Hunters'. Castiel wasn't sure what those were and was going to leave it to Dean to find out. All he knew is that people were dying more than usual in New York.

"Listen kid. We're not some normal FBI agents-" Dean said sternly.

"You're not FBI agents at all." Simon interrupted him. He looked around the room for his manga and fell onto the couch. He then began to read it, half listening to the Winchester brothers.

While Dean had been half arguing with Simon, Sam had taken a look around the house. He glanced into a couple rooms and realized Simon was obviously the only me here. The dishes hadn't been done, beds hadn't been slept in. He came rushing back into the room and sat across from the curly haired boy.

"Where's the rest of your family?" He asked, interrupting whatever rude thing Dean was going to say.

That snapped Simon out of what he was reading. He immediately sat up and was speechless. "I-I don't know-"

Before Simon could say anything else. Hs speech was interrupted by a fiery red headed girl and a gorgeous blonde boy.

"Simon?! Are you okay?" She yelled as she ran into the room.

She was confused as she saw the two men and got into a fighting position. Even though she wasn't that strong, she would do anything to defend her best friend.

"Clary. They don't look like enemies." The blonde spoke to her. He reached out and lowered her hand to her side, pulling her stele away and putting it into her pocket where it had been before.

"I'm fine." he jumped to his feet and walked over. "Why are you here?"

"You must've accidentally tripped the alarm we'd installed yesterday. Remember? That you can't leave the house without us?"

Simons mind flashed back to earlier when the brothers had made him walk into the sunlight. He'd only done it to clear all of their suspicions. Obviously, it hadn't worked.

"Why can't he leave without you?" Dean asked, joining into the conversation without a welcome.

Jace let his soft face slip into an angry glare. This unfamiliar man seemed friendly and someone Jace would probably idolize if he didn't have his worried girlfriend right next to him.

"Now, I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" Jace spoke clearly, letting his smooth accent ring. Out through everybody's ears.

"Listen kid, we're FBI agents." Dean said, getting up and flashing the badge. Sam sighed, everybody in the room knew that was a lie. It was obvious these teens were smarter than they let on. The younger Winchester decided to drop the act while the older carried on.

"No, we're not." Sam pushed Dean onto the couch and just gave into their suspicions. "We all know about Supernatural things; don't we?"

The moose like man looked around the room at the four others. Simon was looking down and his foot swept the floor. Clary and Jace exchanged quick glances, realizing something else was going on. Clary feared they would have to protect Simon but these men, looked strong. Jace knew they wouldn't start a fight. Dean had a pout, how his rouse was just abandoned.

"Then why are you here?" Jace asked the question with no hesitation. He walked around the men to the opposite couch of where the day lighter sat. Clary followed softly behind him, unable to speak because you the confusion. The two sat with Clary leanimg back and Jace's elbows on his knees, leaning into the conversation.

"You see, we got a tip. People going missing and you damn shadow hunters not doing shit." Dean replied quickly. He didn't hold back, as his being nice had faded along with the hopes of his plan.

Clary didn't seem to mind the insult but it hit Jace. He began to make noises as if he was offended. It seemed to come off as arrogance as a joke but somewhere inside the blonde boy, he was probably struck by the direct insult.

"Yeah? Who told you that." In all honesty, Jace knew that was what was going on. The shadowhunters just couldn't get any leads or possible suspects to be able to work on the case even more.

"An angel."

The two words left the room quiet. There were no doubts that was the speaker of the message being relayed but why would an angel be interested? The New Yorkers were unsure why anybody outside of the city would know this.

"Why does a bloody Angel care?" Jace asked. You could tell he was annoyed by everything about the way he sat from the ignorance in his tone of voice. If this was anything else, he would have left already. The only reason he was still there eas because this concerned him. The killings were recent and repeatitive. Just enough to spark a fire of curiosity in himself.

"It's people being killed-" Sam began.

"That's what people DO!" Simon exclaimed and broke into a laughter at what he had quoted from the TV show Sherlock. He was in a giddy joy from his small joke even though the glares he got were enough to proove himself that he did good.

Sam shook of the comment and went on, "-that are important. Future prophets, hunters, harpies- Anything you can name is being killed! Like a bucket list!"

"Yeah, Sammy. Someone's got a bucket list of creatures and demons and such that they want to kill-" That's when a light bulb went off in Dean's mind, "That's it!" Dean clicked istongue and chuckled to himself. "I cracked the case!" He whispered to himself. Sam was in a deep sigh.

"You really think so?" Clary asked. She too, had been under immense pressure from this. Not just because of Jace being in a badd mood but because of how badly she badly to know just what was going on.

Dean nodded in response.

Jace stood up, bringing Clary with him. "Let's go ask Isabelle and Alec what they think about this."

"Mayris too?" Clary asked as Simon rose.

"No..."

Knowing Jace, he'll leave her in the dark until some dire problem arose. He didn't want to worry her, with all of the other problems she had; this didn't amount to anything. He knew that the five and maybe, seven at this point they could handle it.

"Come on." Jace spoke and began to leave the home with the other two trailing.

"Hold up, barbie." Dean spoke and cut around to cut his walking off. "Where are we goin'?"

"We?" Jace laughed, "I don't want you near me!" Hs speech trailed off as he began to mumble about the barbie insult.

"Maybe it'll be a good idea." Clary whispered, "Some extra help, okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes and began walking without another word. The Winchester's began to walk and the five moved in a un-synced motion. Feet were stepped on, people bumped into each other. Curses were muttered and angry faces were made.

Seeing the taxi's role by, each one debated on taking it. To make the awkward movement chill out a bit and move faster but none brought it up to each other. Jace figured that if they worked careful enough with this while situation, the older men would be gone by that night.

_Boy, was he wrong._

* * *

**Listen. I'd enjoy if I didn't get reviews about how I spelled things wrong or made grammar errors. I'm human. _It happens._ I'm always trying on an ipad most of the time so it doesn't always tell me about the problems. Please don't do that. **

**_I'm aware._**

**Buuut, on a less bitchy note. Thank you all for reading! 3**


End file.
